icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fencer
Fencer is the pairing of Freddie '''and '''Spencer (F/'reddie + Sp/'encer) on the show iCarly. Freddie has a crush on Carly, Spencer's sister. Freddie and Spencer have grown closer over the years. The two often spend time together, and Spencer appears to be Freddie's father figure, since Freddie's actual father is never mentioned (maybe not with the viewers, or Mrs. Benson was never married). The name is also a reference to how Spencer taught Freddie how to fence in iFence instead of being called Speddie '''( '''Sp/encer and Fr/'eddie' ). Both Spencer and Freddie have similar interests such as Galaxy Wars. Like the Cam Relationship and Spam, it is highly unlikely that Fencer will happen romantically since iCarly is on a children/teen network, but Freddie could probably be using iCarly to win Spencer's arporcall, so he can date/marry Carly. "Fencer" Moments: Season 1 Moments iWant More Viewers *Spencer and Freddie team up together against Sam and Carly to see who can get the most viewers. *Freddie and Spencer make a sign that lights up and says "Please go online to iCarly.com" together. *Spencer helps Freddie get out from under the giant iCarly sign after it falls on Freddie. iWill Date Freddie *Freddie asks Spencer for advice for his first date. *Spencer manages to hypnotize Freddie. *Spencer acts as Freddie's butler during the date. iHeart Art *Freddie said that Spencer's sculptures are the best. *Freddie was very concerned about Spencer when he was upset. iDon't Want to Fight *Spencer tries to give Freddie some advice on how to fix things between Carly and Sam. *Spencer shows Freddie his new fish feeder, but it almost kills another one of Spencer's fish. iFence * This is an important episode for Fencer. (This is how they got their name Fencer) *Spencer and Freddie spend some guy time together by fencing together. *Freddie reveals it was cool hanging out with a guy for once. *Spencer supports Freddie in his fencing match against Doug Toder. *Freddie playfully chases Spencer around with his sword. *Freddie also playfully hits Spencer. Season 2 Moments iStage an Intervention *Freddie along with Carly and Sam, help Spencer overcome his obsession with Pac Rat. *Freddie was there for Spencer at the Pac Rat championship game against the #1 Pac Rat player in the world, Sasha Striker. iGive Away a Car *Freddie and Spencer both love the movie "Galaxy Wars." *Freddie and Spencer exchange friendly banter over the show (Sam considers it "Dorks Gone Wild!!"). *Freddie explains to Spencer why his Proton Cruiser was just a replica. iTake on Dingo *Freddie and Spencer search for the frozen head of Charles Dingo together. *They both end up running away after finding the head. *They were both freaking out at the hotel room. iMust Have Locker 239 *Freddie calls Spencer a "great artist". iTwins *Spencer tells Freddie not to feel bad about Clown Day at school. *Spencer explains how his friends tricked him into thinking it was Naked Day at his camp and tells Freddie to never play dodgeball naked. iFight Shelby Marx *Spencer told Freddie that he liked his new shirt. Season 3 Moments iCook *Freddie gives Spencer a glass of water while Spencer was laying on the couch. Also, when Freddie was giving the water to Spencer, he made a sad and concerned face. iCarly Awards *Freddie tells Spencer about the European swimsuit models in the lobby. *Later, Spencer yells at Freddie for not telling him that the swimsuit models were dudes. iQuit iCarly *Freddie reveals that he once helped give Spencer a sponge bath. Spencer wanted to watch T.V while taking a shower. *Freddie helps Spencer position the mirrors so Spencer could watch T.V in the shower. *Freddie discovers that Spencer has a birthmark on his butt. This means that Freddie has seen Spencer's butt. *Spencer and Freddie work together to save Carly and Sam from near death. *After saving the girls,Carly, Sam, Fleck and Dave hugged each other, and Freddie and Spencer hugged eath other. iMove Out *Freddie sleeps on Spencer's couch. *Spencer trys to convince Freddie to move back in with his mom. *Spencer lets Freddie spend the night with him because Freddie is scared to sleep in the basement by himself. *Freddie gently and playfully slaps Spencer with his small sized pillow. iSaved Your Life *Spencer is concerned after he finds out Freddie was hit by a taco truck and calls Mrs. Benson. *Spencer along with Carly, visits Freddie in his room. *Spencer loves that Freddie's toes stick out of his cast and goes "This little piggy went to market. And this little piggy got hit by a truck." iWas a Pageant Girl *Spencer talks Freddie into going on a double-date with him. *Freddie and Spencer compete in a game of "What Am I?" with their dates. *They are so wrapped up in the game that they ignore their two dates who end up leaving. *At the end of the episode they start another game, after Carly and Sam spoil their first game. Season 4 Moments iGot a Hot Room *Spencer tells Freddie to shut up, but he doesn't take it personally. *Freddie helps Spencer remake Carly's room. iSam's Mom *Spencer teases Freddie about wearing a bullet proof vest and eating his mushrooms. *Spencer protects Freddie from a criminal by switching apartment numbers (mainly because Gunsmoke has started to take over his house). *After Gunsmoke attacks Spencer, Spencer angrily tells Mrs. Benson that Gunsmoke doesn't need to protect Freddie from Spencer. *Spencer reluctantly lets Freddie and his mom move in with him and Carly. iGet Pranky *After Spencer and Carly prank Sam and Freddie, Spencer playfully tickles Freddie, along with Sam. iSell Penny-Tees *Spencer playfully pushes Freddie when he was running in his room. iDo *Freddie putts the meatball and Spencer catched it and ate it. Category:Pairings Category:Main characters Category:Friendships Category:Males Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Images of Spencer Shay Category:Relationship Moments